The Squirrel
by usagirokudo
Summary: one-shot : Tsuna tests his intimidation skills and succeeds in pissing off a frustration-filled squirrel. Hibari gains a new ally. - minor violence, not too descriptive. characters may be OOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. I only own the squirrel, gosh. I heard on google that I had to keep writing disclaimers & shiz. Totally getting tired of this..like, why?! -.- getting off track..I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, OK.**

Tsuna stared at the squirrel. The squirrel stared back.

Tsuna knew that if anyone walked back, this would look very strange. A fluffy, brown-haired, and brown-eyed japanese teen staring blankly at an equally fluffy-haired squirrel. Only the squirrel had a slight purple tone to it's hair..fur..whatever.

Tsuna had been enjoying a PERFECTLY NORMAL day. There weren't any explosions, threats from Reborn, nor were there the rare poisoned food attacks from Bianchi. Hibari didn't bite him to death today, Gokudera had run off to get his dynamite re-stocked, and Yamamoto had to work with his dad today. IT WAS PERFECTLY NORMAL...UNTIL THE SQUIRREL CAME ALONG. _'Seriously? WHAT KIND OF SQUIRREL IS PURPLE?! AREN'T SQUIRRELS SUPPOSED TO RUN AWAY FROM PEOPLE?!' _As you can see, Tsuna was predictably confused. As you know, when Tsuna is confused, things happen. Something that could only lead to Tsuna getting pwned, something like... **I DON'T KNOW MAYBE TSUNA TRYING HIS FIRST LESSON IN INTIMIDATION.**

Tsuna stepped forward threateningly. "Go away." Tsuna felt bad, but he figured this would be good training. It could also solve the ECD _(Evil Chihuahua of Doom) _problem. He felt a smile trying to form and immediately stifled it.

...Unfortunately, Tsuna chose the wrong squirrel to mess with.

The squirrel analyzed the strange creature before him.

The being stood on its hind legs and had crossed its other legs _(which had strange long flesh attached to it)__**(1)**__. _Its mane was sticking up in random places and looked vaguely similar to its **(2) **when he occasionally looked into the pretty waters with the pretty flowers next to it. **(3)**

Squirrel was shocked when the strange Creature growled something unintelligible. Though, Squirrel recognized the tone. It was the tone which large predators and the large, thin, scaly worms had made him leave his former areas. It pissed Squirrel off.

Squirrel had went through many battles and had almost been eaten. It had built alot of anger. Only, this time Squirrel snapped!

Predators and other squirrel couples had always pushed Squirrel out of his territory! Squirrel had recently stopped fighting back and accepted the orders to leave, even though it created lots of frustration. HE WASN'T GOING TO STAND BACK AND LET THIS STRANGE IDIOTIC CREATURE BOSS HIM AROUND! HE HADN'T EVEN FOUND A TERRITORY YET!

Squirrel chattered angrily at the Creature, then attacked!

Tsuna was startled when the squirrel chattered angrily at him. It then attacked quickly afterwards.

It leapt onto his face and scratched there. Then it started throwing acorns from nowhere. They hit his chest and arms with bruising force. Tsuna vaguely noted that through the pain, that he would be sore tommorrow.

Since Tsuna is a wimp, he barely stayed conscious for 5 minutes. He fainted afterwards.

Hibari Kyoya was suprised (although he didn't show it) to find Sawada unconscious in Namimori Park. He was also surprised to find a squirrel staring intensely at Sawada's face.

He eventually came to the conclusion that Sawada did something herbivorous and made the squirrel angry. He should have known better to anger such a squirrel.

The squirrel would be a great ally. It was obviously a touch squirrel. He knew the baby would agree.

"Hn. Congratulations on defeating Sawada Tsunayoshi. The baby would approve. Come?"

Squirrel watched warily as another Creature approached. Only this one was more dark-haired. It had a very carnivorous aura. Squirrel being cautious, watched the Creature for any sudden movements.

Squirrel brightened up when he finally analyzed the Creature's aura. He was a Close One! One that was connected to Animalistic Primal! Squirrel understood what the Close One was saying and immediately agreed.

Hibari was not surprised when the Squirrel chattered for a moment, climbed up his body, then jumped onto his shoulder.

Hibari reached up and lifted the squirrel from his shoulder for a moment and gently fitted a red band around its tail. The Squirrel would help him on patrols for now on.

The next time Tsuna saw the Squirrel (which was next weekend), he screamed girlishly and fainted.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto looked on in confusion while Gokudera was frantically trying to wake up his Juudaime.

...The End.

**A/N: soooo, how d'ya like it? Came up with this randomly, but I had been toying with this idea for awhile. Sorry if the Squirrel POVs is confusing, but I came up with an idea for the Squirrel joining an obvious predator like Hibari on the spot; when he has had an bad experience with predators. review please? (:**

**(1) - fingers**

**(2) - the squirrel**

**(3) - ponds/lakes and japanese flowers**


End file.
